Naruto, God of All
by WolfsHowl098
Summary: A young boy tormented by adults in the place he calls home. His parents dead. The only one who cares for him is the Hokage. But fate turned for him on one of his birthdays. What will wait in store for him now? I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. WARNING: SMART/GENIUS NARUTO WHEN HE WAS 3 AND SUPER STRONG. Also I dont think the story is any good.
1. Chapter 1

I have this story uploaded on also I do not own Naruto or any of the characters otherwise I would be rich and the story would be stupider.

The sweet and gentle tune his mother sung traveled into the newborns ears. His mother Kushina Uzumaki gently sobbing by her child's side. The boy was just a few hours old but almost looked as old as a 1 month old baby. His mother, Kushina, was just 32 with long black flowing hair and flame-colored cat-like eyes. She was Uzukagures 'Princess' and the Yondaime's so called 'wife'. The problem is that both are lies. Since Uzu no longer exists and since she loathed the young, Yondaime. She hated his guts but only her true friends knew that. Kushina only married him because she was forced to. Her friends had no power to stop this but they tried to at least. And luckily or unluckily for the Yondaime she found a better man and although she kept it a secret she was fine with it.

She turned out to be pregnant and the Yondaime believed the kid was his. He never was taught about 'birds and bees'. She giggled lightly at the thought. Before realizing that her son. Oh her dear little innocent wad of cuteness will be left without a mommy to look and care after him. Instead he will be left with a bastard for a father and his real father won't be there. Kushina sighed and wrote her son a letter sealing it in his right arm so when he will be 4 years old he will be able to open it. But still she will and can visit her son. After all she isn't the only daughter of_ Kami_ **(whos female, girls rule :P Kamis name is Hikari and he will know on his 4 b-day cause he will be SMART.)**and the _Rikudō Sennin_ for nothing.

And if she is lucky Yondaime-teme will die if her mother found out that the teme nearly raped her when she was young. She sighed the abusive relationship will end and she was happy. No more beatings,slappings and unluckily raping's. She sobbed what if it happened** (A/N: not the raping's no yaoi in this!)** to her son? Kushina stood up 'He is my son but what should I call him?' She thought silently. She smiled at her son. "From now on you will be known Arashi, The God Yami and The Master Of The Celestial Twins, the God of the Moon and Ice Tsukiyomi and the Goddess of the Sun and Lava Amaterasu, as well as the succesor of Kami, you will rule over every minor God and Goddess. The Celestial Twins will be your companions once you become 4 years old." After saying this she fell and coughed out a strong acidic blue liquid her baby crying for his mother. Arashi looked at his mother and began to cry a river of salty tears.

Unkown to the mother the baby also had one more hidden seal the one which she knew about was from her featuring his real name and powers which he could only unseal on his 3rd birthday. "I will see you soon musuko-kun" She cast a strong genjutsu over her child so only the Hokage, which she knew would be the Sandaime, could break and see through. It made her worries cease left a letter to the Sandaime and her dear friends, explaining everything. She saw fighting outside and sighed at least the blonde haired teme will be there for her to tor-have a tea party! Kushina smiled a uncanny smile. She laughed maniacly before abrutly dying.A bright flash surrounded the room before only the baby was there; surrounded by a milky blue mist.

**A/N This is my first ever fanfic on this site so sorry for any mistakes. Thanks to MrGoodyTwoShoes (Is that how you spell it?) for the help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_2 years later (he is talented and (Smart)godlike-but later even more )_**

"Did it happen again?" asked an ancient man his wrinkles clearly showing on his forehead. The man who wore the mask of a boar nodded. The man behind the desk sighed. He wore long white robes with red lining and with the kanji for Hokage also in red. On top of his head was a white and red bowl like hat(A/N Google it please Sarutobi or Hokage). The man, let's call him Boar, nodded. "Why? They should treat him like a hero! He saved them all." The older of the two cried. Boar lifted his head "

Permission to speak sir?" Sarutobi, the old man, replied with a nod not trusting his voice. "I think they are a bunch of idiots if they can't see the child but what is sealed in it," Boar spoke.

"Take off your mask…" Sarutobi said. Boar lifted his mask of his face. "Gai you know as much as I do that anyone who wants to adopt him will be denied and executions are one of the few things that I have the power to stop. Gai please just go I need a rest." And just with saying that Gai shunshined out of the office. A small shuffling could be heard in a corner of the room. A loud yawn and a tuft of light blond hair appeared. A young toddler just 1 year old with a light blue eye whilst the other a more electric smiled. Sarutobi gave out a sigh of relief at least the boy was safe and sound. None of the villagers could actually see the young and sweet child Naruto was. It pained Sarutobi that he couldn't do anything about it. Not even adopt the boy. It was all because of the dammed council. He sighed sadly when he though of the boys mother. A kind, strong woman who would kill for her friends.

"Ji-ji? Why do they do this too me? Why do they call me a demon?" Naruto asked. It sounded more like "Ji-ji? Wa do ta do is yoo me? Why call denon?" But it was a great accomplishment for a boy his age. Even though the way he lived his short few months was painful, so painful that even a shinobi, even ANBU, wouldn't be able to survive without cracking. Heck even **he**: the **God** of Shinobi who survived the Third shinobi war wouldn't be able to. But this boy. This boy, he was just amazing! And to even be able to come into contact with human begins who...he was beyond amazing. He thought about Kushina. It must come in the family. He smiled at Naruto.

"All in good time m'boy, all in good time." After a chat with the Hokage and playing around with a few toys the boy went to sleep in the spare room. "Why is it that the good kids always have a terrible life?" the elderly man asked himself. He looked around the room and saw the pile of paperwork. Being a kage he had to do at least some. The first page said:

**BY THE ORDER OF THE ELDERS NARUTO UZUMAKI IS TO BE EXECUTED ON 19th OCTOBER, **  
**THE PEOPLE MENTIONED SHALL HAVE THIS PERMISSION,**

**IZUMI HARUNO**

**SUZUKI UCHIHA **

**AKARI HYUUGA**

**MIKU SHIRUMA**

**THE EXECUTION WAS AGREED BY A MAJORITY OF THE COUNCIL. THE COUNCIL & ELDERS WILL NOT TAKE ANY RESPONSIBILITY AS IT WAS AGREED IN THE LAW OF FIRE.**

**SINGED,**

**ELDER MINAMI, ELDER DANZO & ELDER NANAMI**

Sarutobi roared, the roar was so loud that everyone in the village could hear it. It made some people wonder what happened; some however already knew. The only one who couldn't hear was the one who might soon be killed. Naruto. Sarutobi had fire in his eyes. A fire that was thought long lost to many. Fire which had only been seen twice, it was when Orochimaru defected and when he was fighting in the war. "NARUTO!" Sarutobi yelled. Fear was written all over the said boys face.

"What did I do? I promise it wans't me! I promise! Please don't hit me!" Sarutobi looked at the boy sadly.

"I know Naruto-kun, sorry for shouting that loud," thekage said. Naruto nodded and looked at the elder to continue."However the problem is...never mind, you have to hide Naruto-kun, please hide and don't let **_anyone_** not even**_ me_**find you not until you see Enma...a monkey. Okay?" asked the old man. Nodding slightly, Naruto jumped out of the window. "Why don't they ever use the door?" Sarutobi asked himself, trying to cheer himself up.

"Please be safe..."

**A/N New chapter uploaded I'm looking for a beta to help me out if you want to help out contact me, Reviews are welcome although I won't take kindly to flamers, actually flame all you want, IDK. Put up a poll so please vote to which one you would like to choose.  
**


End file.
